


Dorks Confess With Eurobeat

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eurobeat, Eurowave, M/M, MORE PEOPLE NEED TO HEAR EUROBEAT, Self-Indulgent, Texting, it's good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Kageyama finds out about an oldish musical genre, Eurobeat and decides to share it with Hinata. Hinata also likes it and they begin to share songs with each other.





	Dorks Confess With Eurobeat

Hey Dumbass, you awake still?

Yeah Bakageyama. What you want?

My mom got the soundtrack for an old anime and it’s good.

So?

So this song made me think of you, Dumbass!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPl_1RpBK_4

Wow! That is cool! Why do the lyrics have to be in English though?

I’m secretly making you study.

Seriously?!

We can’t win if you’re in make-up exams, Dumbass!

Fiiiiiine… If it made you think of me then it’s got to have decent lyrics at least.

Actually there’s a slowed-down version that might help.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzwMKdIbibw

…  
Is it bad that I like the slow one better?

You liking slow? Pfft! Now you’ve gone crazy, Dumbass!

You can easily make out the lyrics though?  
And it goes all schwooosh that you can’t hear at normal speed?

You caught me... I like the slow one better too.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Needless to say, eurobeat and eurowave quickly became motivation to study English. It has such a neat sound and feeling that Hinata had no idea how much he needed in his life. He ends up going through the entire Initial D soundtrack plus the arcade games to pick out the absolute best songs out of the bunch. Not including the vaporwave edits, he ends up with four hours of the best eurobeat on his running playlist to get pumped during training.

Most of the time he can’t make out the lyrics but it’s not like it matters. A majority of his training montage playlist is instrumentals anyway. Lyrics can get in the way of the trance state that he so often finds himself in while running in the early morning and he likes it that way.

He can’t help but wonder if Kageyama has a similar system. Out of all the team, only Nishinoya and he can keep up with little mister sunshine’s energy and stamina. It’s probably why they can work together so well. Hinata’s gotten used to being the only one bursting with energy at practice during junior high and middle school, so it’s nice to finally encounter some people with his insane amounts of energy and stamina!

Regardless of the reason, he’s happy. He makes sure to thank Kageyama multiple times for introducing him to eurobeat. Predictably, his response is a tiny “Dumbass…” that doesn’t mean anything as always.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Hey it’s my turn to send you a song that made me think of you!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd-e1If8kYM

You know I don’t like being called king, right?

But why not? You’re completely different from then!  
Plus this does that cool thing when the sound goes from one ear to the other!

Panning.

Yeah, panning! It’s really awesome like you are!

Dumbass.

I mean it though.  
You’re awesome and that makes me have to work harder!  
And we’re gonna reclaim King as a good title!  
I promise.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Even though Kageyama knows well that he’s pretty good at volleyball, it always catches him off-guard whenever Hinata compliments him. Only Hinata though, strangely enough. Probably because that doofus has no concept of subtlety and everything he says comes out as loud as a siren.

Loud but not annoying. Not anymore. When did that happen...? Maybe it’s simple habituation: over time you respond less to a constant stimulant. Given how much of the day he spends around Hinata that’s pretty likely all this is. Habituation.

Wait… reclaim King as a good title? Ugh. It sounds so stupid, so cheesy and so _Hinata_ and because of that he can’t help but be endeared. What is it about that little ball of sunshine and energy and saying the stupidest things but still coming off as sweet?

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

If you were a superhero, you’d definitely be Hurricane Man.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHAc1TI8zMc  
You’re so powerful that people can see you coming from miles away!

How can you say cheesy shit like that?

Because it’s true?  
And the truth deserves to be free?

…

Thanks...

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Damn Hinata and his precious, cheesy self! Seriously, how could he say something like that and not burst into flames from embarrassment or something? Did he have zero self-awareness or something? Well… that wouldn’t come as that big of a surprise but still!

Hinata is a precious baby crow that for some reason is his friend and a good one at that.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ready to raise some hell at the qualifiers today?  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6rFAHG-omM

You bet.

Let’s knock those jerks down a few pegs!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

They held their own for a long time. They even tore down the iron wall! Still, there was one obstacle they couldn’t overcome: Aoba Josai. It had gotten down to the wire but they lost. Needless to say everyone was devastated, but Kageyama most of all. Hinata, as usual, was the first to notice that something was different with his setter.

He asked to stay the night at his house. Kageyama accepts since they’ve done this before with study sessions since his house was pretty equidistant from Tsukishima’s and Hinata’s houses and that made things a little easier. Plus… he didn’t want to be alone that night. He still hadn’t processed what had happened. Especially his fury at Oikawa. Hinata also looked a bit desperate as he asked, like he absolutely needed to be with someone that night, too.

As they’re walking home, Kageyama notices a determined look on Hinata’s eyes. He also seems to be thinking about something intently. Probably what he could’ve done better in the match. He doesn’t feel like talking about strategies for improving just yet and so they walk home in silence.

They head up to Kageyama’s room and Hinata plops down in the middle. He pulls out his phone and signals him to come over.

He’s pulled up a short playlist called “Songs I want to share with Tobio.” They’re all from the Initial D soundtrack, curiously enough.

The first one is [Power of Sound by Ace.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6aMkYnfJ_s) He’s gotten better at English thanks to curiosity about the lyrics in eurobeat and it isn’t lost on him when the first verse includes _I don’t wanna stand alone tonight / Heart of glass, I’m still too weak to fight._

He looks up to see Hinata with the same determined look in his eyes. He’s focused on the small screen and remains glued to it as the next song begins, [Don’t Stop the Music by Lou Grant.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFODclG8mBY) Again, Hinata doesn’t break his gaze from the phone, nor does he say anything.

The final song is [Forever Young by Symbol.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDvW1r85DcY) Even oblivious Kageyama has picked up on the pattern here: these are all love or at least love-related songs. Oh… So that was why he looked so determined on the walk home. He was deliberating on if he should share this.

“Kageyama… I have something to say. Can you promise that you won’t stop tossing to me if I say it?”

“Yes. Tell me.”

“I’m pretty sure that I’ve fallen for you. Whenever you’re around I get all fuzzy and warm feeling and.... I’m not sure when it started but yeah…”

“I feel the same.”

With that, Hinata makes this loud squawk noise, blinks a few times and then surges forward to hug Kageyama. He ends up pushing them both to the floor but it doesn’t matter. Now it’s out in the open and miracle of all miracles, they feel the same about each other.

Kageyama tries his best to smile non-threateningly as Hinata lets go. Judging by Hinata’s giggle he’s failed spectacularly but oh well. Who knew that sharing your new music genre could end up with the world’s best boyfriend confessing with its help?

**Author's Note:**

> "Forever Young" is THE Takumi X Eight-Six ship song but damn it, it fits ALL THE SHIPS!
> 
> _All the time / I need your shining smile_
> 
> Also I have no idea where all this inspiration and motivation to write fics is coming from so don't expect this crazy posting frenzy to be normal!


End file.
